Serious Love Triangle
by mpuppy4
Summary: Crystal loves Gold. Gold loves Yellow. Yellow loves Crystal. How will this turn out? MangaQuestShipping, Ambershipping, and SweetheartShipping. Dun like, dun read. I request reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Crystal's POV**

Oh, I wonder what Gold is doing?

I haven't seen him in a while.

Maybe he's hanging out with Silver.

Or maybe he's training with Red.

Or Blue.

Oh well.

He's nice, I guess.

Is that Yellow?

I think it's Yellow.

Oh, yes.

Yellow is visiting Johto, isn't she?

She never said why.

I wonder...

"Hey Yellow!"

I call.

Yellow spins around to look at me.

Is she blushing?

Huh.

"What are you doing?"

I ask.

Yellow walks over to me.

She's still blushing.

"O-Oh,"

she stutters.

"I just thought I'd visit...

since I don't have anything else to do."

I nod.

"That makes since."

I reply.

"I've been waiting for Gold to show up.

Do you want to hang out?"

Is it just me...

or did her face get redder?

"I would like that..."

Yellow says.

"I would like that a lot."

I smile.

"Alright."

I say.

"Let's go to my house."

Yellow nods, and follows me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yellow's POV**

Oh my gosh.

Oh my gosh.

Crystal invited me to her house!

I'm so excited!

What do I do?

What do I say?

It's so difficult to decide...

"Yellow?"

Crystal asks.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

I stutter.

"We're here."

Crystal opens the door to her house.

I stand here with a blank look on my face.

"Yellow?"

"Huh?"

"You can go in."

With that, I walk into Crystal's

_Crystal's_

house.

Oh my gosh.

It smells so nice in here!

Is it weird that I noticed that?

I think it's weird that I noticed that...

"Come on,"

Crystal says.

"I'll show you to my room."

Her room?

_Crystal's _room?

Oh my gosh.

I follow her up the stairs and into her room.

Crystal's room!

"You can wait here."

Crystal says.

"There's something I gotta do real quick."

I nod.

"Alright."

And she walks downstairs.

I inspect her room.

Is that weird?

And then I find her diary.

_Crystal's_ diary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Gold's POV**

I'm in Ecruteak right now.

I'm training with Silver.

And Morty.

And I am soooooo bored.

I came here to see the Kimono Girls...

then I met up with Silver.

And now I'm training.

Dang.

At least I don't have to focus.

My Pokemon are doing their own thing.

There are lots of things that I could think about.

Like my Pokemon...

Or how hungry I am...

Or that girl.

What's her name?

Yellow!

That girl with the straw hat.

She's kind of awkward...

I like em that way.

I think she likes Red, though...

Either that, or Red likes her.

Either way, I'm losing out.

Oh well.

"Gold!"

Silver exclaims.

I look up.

"Watch your Pokemon, Gold!"

Silver tells me.

"They're going to get hurt!"

"Sorry,"

I reply.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"I noticed."

Silver is always sarcastic.

"You're a strong trainer,"

Morty says.

"But strength won't help is you can't focus."

"Alright, alright..."

I say.

Yellow...

I wonder where she is right now.

I wonder what she's doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Yellow's POV**

Is this the right thing to do?

Should I read her diary?

But...

it is _Crystal's _diary.

I open it up.

I flip to the first page.

I start to read.

"Dear Diary,"

it says.

"My name is Crystal.

I'm eleven years old.

Prof. Oak gave me Pokedex.

He wants me to catch Pokemon for it.

I guess I'll do that."

Crystal's story is right in my hands.

Right  
here.

_Crystal's _story.

I'm curious about something...

so I flip ahead.

"Dear Diary,

I met this guy.

His name is Yellow.

He's really short, but he's older than me.

He says he stopped the Elite Four.

I don't know if I should trust him.

What should I do?"

That dampened my spirits.

I flip ahead a little more.

"Dear Diary,

Gold, Silver and I defeated the Masked Man.

It was actually Pryce.

Blue tried to arrest Silver...

and Yellow's actually a girl!

I'm not sure what to think of that..."

I want to keep reading...

but I can hear Crystal's footsteps.

I close the book.

I set it down.

I scurry to get as far away from it as possible.

Crystal opens the door.

"Hey,"

she says.

"What were you doing?"

"Waiting,"

I reply.

"Waiting for you."

...my whole life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Crystal's POV**

I sat down with Yellow on my bed.

She make a sound.

It was kind of like a squeak.

Yellow's a bit awkward, isn't she?

That's okay.

"S-So..."

she says.

Oh yes.

She's very awkward.

It's hard to believe she's older than me.

"What do you want to do?"

I ask her.

She's blushing again.

"I don't know..."

she responds.

"What do you want to do?"

Yellow doesn't act this way around the others.

At least, that's what they tell me.

They say she's only like this around me.

Weird.

"Why don't we draw?"

I suggest.

"You like to draw a lot, don't you?"

Yellow nods furiously.

I think her face got redder again.

"Y-Yeah, I do."

she replies.

"Okay then!"

I stand up.

I go over to my drawers.

I pull out some paper and crayons.

For a seventeen year old...

Yellow _really _likes crayons.

"Do you have yours with you?"

I ask her.

Yellow frowned,

then started shaking her head again.

"N-No, I'm so sorry..."

"That's alright."

I tell her.

"You can use mine!"

Um...

Why is she staring at me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Gold's POV**

Oh thank Arceus.

They _finally_ let me leave.

I'm wiped out.

Maybe I'll just...

...wait in the Pokemon Center.

I lay down across a row of chairs.

I feel like taking a nap.

Just for a little while...

Then I'll...

go...

home...

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Yellow's POV**

Crystal is looking at me funny.

Maybe I should stop staring at her.

That's a little hard to do.

"T-Thank you..."

I tell her.

She sits back down next to me.

Then she hands me the paper,

and those crayons.

I like crayons.

Almost as much as I like Crystal.

"You're welcome."

she says.

"I haven't seen much of what you draw."

I blink.

I don't usually show people my notebook...

"Y-Yeah."

I say.

I pick up the crayons,

and I start to draw.

I'm trying not to draw Crystal...

I'll draw Pika instead.

I draw Pika a lot.

He's all over my notebook.

"Your drawing is really nice."

Crystal tells me.

Oops.

I think I started blushing again.

And she's looking at me funny again.

"Thank you, C-Crystal..."

I reply.

I can't stop stuttering.

That's a funny word.

Stuttering.

Crystal is pretty.

What?

"Hey, when's the last time you saw Red?"

Crystal asks me.

"Who?"

Crystal looks confused.

"You know...

Red?"

"Oh!"

I exclaim.

I forgot about him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Gold's POV**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Hm?

Oh.

I fell asleep.

Well, I should be getting home.

Hey, isn't that Yellow girl visiting?

Maybe I'll see her.

That would be nice.

I need to find a bus.

Do I have any money?

Doesn't look like it.

Dang.

I guess I'll have to walk.

Or ride Exbo.

Where the heck is his Pokeball?

Oh, there it is.

"Let's go, Exbo!"

I hop on his back and we leave.

Going to New Bark Town...

Going to New Bark Town...

I'm gonna have to wait a while,

aren't I?

That sucks.

Is Yellow in New Bark Town?

She could be anywhere in Johto.

She never said why she was visiting,

or where she was staying.

Actually...

she probably isn't staying anywhere.

Maybe she can stay with me.

That would be really neat.

There's something I've been wanting to tell her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Crystal's POV**

What?

What what what?

I'm in complete and utter shock.

How does _Yellow _forget about Red?

Aren't they, like,

best friends?

...or closer?

I'd imagine, from what Green says.

"S-Sorry..."

Yellow says.

"I guess my brain is a bit...

all over the place."

I stare at her.

Then I sigh.

"That's alright."

I reply.

"I'm just a little...

surprised."

That's an understatement.

Then we hear the door downstairs...

open...

and slam shut.

"Oh, Crystal!"

I can hear me mom call.

"Come down here, sweetie!

You _have_ to see what I got!"

I sigh.

"Look's like you have to leave now."

I tell Yellow.

She looks depressed.

"Oh...

Okay..."

Very depressed.

Maybe she's lonely.

What about her Pokemon.

Suddenly I get an idea.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

I say.

She follows me down.

I take her drawing out of her hands...

then I take a magnet...

and stick it on our fridge.

Yellow's face turned red again.

"You like that?"

I ask.

She nods.

"Alright, then get out of here!"

She dashes out the door.

"Oh, you had a friend over?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Yellow's POV**

Eeeeeeeeeek!

Crystal hung my picture on her fridge!

I'm so excited!

Excited, excited!

Wait, am I still in front of her house?

I am.

Oops.

I should leave.

But, wait.

Where will I go?

Kitty can't fly me all the way to Viridian.

That sucks.

I walk away from Crystal's door.

I sit down on a bench.

I dig through my bag.

I'm hungry.

But I don't have anything to eat.

Hey, wait...

Is that Gold?

It is!

It's Gold, riding on Exbo.

Why is he here?

Oh.

He lives here.

Right.

"Yo, Straw Hat Girl!"

he calls.

I blink.

"I want to talk to you...

it's important!"

What does Gold want from me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Crystal's POV**

I sigh.

"Hi, Mom."

I say.

"Wasn't that one of your friends?"

Mom asks.

"One of the friends from Kanto?"

I nod.

"Yellow."

I reply.

"Oh, which one is that?"

Mom asks.

Oh my gosh,

I swear...

"The girl from Viridian."

I reply.

"Oh,

I thought your friend from Viridian was a boy."

My mom is slow.

I feel exasperated.

"No, Mom,"

I tell her.

"My friend from Viridian is a _girl."_

"What was she doing here?"

Mom asks.

"We were hanging out."

I reply.

"She had nothing to do.

That's her drawing, on the fridge."

Mom inspects Yellow's drawing.

"Oh, what a cute Pikachu!"

she exclaims.

"Your friend is good at drawing."

I smile.

"Yeah, she is."

"Now come on,

You have to see what I got for you!"

Mom is dragging me upstairs.

"Mom, if this is another dress..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**Gold's POV**

I sit down on the bench.

Next to Yellow.

Exbo is staring at us...

so I return him to his Pokeball.

"Anyway..."

I sigh.

"There's something...

I've been meaning...

to talk to you about..."

Yellow tips her head to the side.

"What is it?"

she asks.

I clear my throat.

"Well, I..."

Argh!

How hard is it to say this?

Yellow looks impatient.

Wait, since when is Yellow impatient?

"I don't have all day..."

she tells me.

"Okay, okay..."

I mutter.

"Yellow...

I...

I...

I really like you!

Go out with me!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Yellow's POV**

Wait, wait...

Hold up!

Did Gold just ask me out?

Did I hear that right?

Should I ask him to repeat that?

He barely even knows me!

"Um..."

I say.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?

Did you just ask me out?"

Gold nods.

"Yeah!"

he replies.

"What do you say?"

I feel red again...

Aaaah!

How do you respond to that?!

"G-Gold..."

I whisper.

"I... I mean..."

He looks a little disappointed.

I sigh.

"Gold, you're a nice guy...

But...

I can't."

He clenches his teeth.

"W-Why not?!"

he exclaims.

We're both sweating.

I can tell he is, too.

"I-It's not you..."

I tell him.

"It's me...

I like somebody else..."

Gold seems frustrated,

so I turn away.

"Who is it?!"

he cries.

"Red?!

Silver?!"

I shake my head.

"N-No...

I can't tell you..."

"Why not?!"

I'm not answering that!

I toss out Dody's Pokeball and take off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Gold's POV**

Oh.

Well.

Now I'm alone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Dang.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Crystal's POV**

"Mom, I said no more dresses!"

"Oh, but it looks so cute on you!"

Oh my gosh, Mom...

I'm standing in front of the mirror.

I'm wearing a dress.

Great.

Just great.

Then I hear someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it!"

Mom exclaims.

She then dashes downstairs.

I sigh.

I have a weird Mom.

"Oh, Crystal!"

Mom calls.

"One of your friends is here!

The one you call 'Gold!'"

Uh-oh.

Take the dress off!

Put on my normal clothes!

Do it quickly!

Run downstairs!

Sheesh...

"Thanks, Mom..."

I say.

"You can go now."

"But, Crystal, what about your dress?"

"I said you can _go now!"_

So my mom left the room.

Now its just me and Gold.

Oh my gosh.

It's just me and Gold!

Hold on...

he looks sad.

"Gold?"

I ask.

"What's wrong?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Yellow's POV**

Did that really happen?

I can _not_ believe that happened.

Dody can't carry me much farther...

I'll have to stop for a while.

Maybe Kitty can take me the rest of the way.

But I need a nap...

Just really quick...

Yawn


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Gold's POV**

"What's wrong?"

Crystal asks me.

I sigh.

"I got dumped."

I reply.

"Oh."

she says.

"She probably caught you flirting with another girl."

Crystal's right.

I know that.

Yellow's seen me flirting with Green...

Crystal...

Sapphire...

Whitney...

Jasmine...

Why did she reject me?!

"She said she likes somebody else..."

I say.

"I see,"

Crystal replies.

"Do you wanna come in?"

I nod.

"Sure, thanks."

Hold on a second...

Is that Yellow's drawing on her fridge?!

I tug on Crystal's sleeve.

"Uh, I think Yellow invaded you house."

I point at her fridge.

"Hm?

Oh, Yellow was here a few minutes ago.

You just missed her."

Hold up,

Yellow was here?

Oooooooohhhhhhh

That's why she was outside!

That makes sense.

"Do you have any game systems?"

I ask.

Crystal sighs.

"Naturally that's the first thing you say.

Yeah, I have a PlayStation upstairs."

"Great!"

I exclaim.

"Let's go!"

Talk about a mood swing.

* * *

((What?! An author's note?! In this story?! Yeah, I'm trying not to do it very often. You can just skip to the next chapter if you want. I write other Pokémon stories, you know; I wrote a Halloween special called "The Legend of Ghost," and I have a bunch of other Pokémon stories like "Fire and Ice," "Yellow Caballero," and "Rocket Special." If you're enjoying "Serious Love Triangle," you might like my other stories. I appreciate readers, to any of my stories!))


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Crystal's POV**

"Dang it, how'd you do that?!"

Gold exclaims.

"Man, this game is so awesome!

Were'd ya get this?"

Gold is cute when he talks about video games.

"Game Craze."

I reply.

"I don't believe in Game Stops."

Gold snickers.

He's also cute when he laughs.

Then he blinks.

"Hey, what's that Pokemon?"

He points at one of the Pokemon on the screen.

Hm, it's not native to Johto...

Oh, I remember now!

"That one is called Reshiram,"

I tell him.

"It's from Unova."

"Unova, huh?"

Gold stops for a second.

I demolish his avatar.

He sighs.

"Hold up,"

he says.

He stands up and heads for the door.

"H-Hey!"

I exclaim.

"Where are you going?!"

"To the library!"

he calls back.

"There's something I really have to do!"

I'm staring at him really blankly.

"You'd rather go to the library than play video games?!"

Gold confuses me sometimes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Yellow's POV**

ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzZzzZzzzz...

Nngh?

Something's poking me...

Oh.

"Hi, Chuchu."

I say with a yawn.

"Ready to go back home?"

My partner nods.

I pull out Kitty's Pokeball.

I toss it into the air.

"Alright, Kitty...

You ready?"

He nods.

Three...

Two...

One...

Lift off!

"To the Viridian Forest!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Gold's POV**

I need that book!

Grumble...

Where's a librarian when you need one?

I would just look it up on the internet...

but the internet lies.

And I _hate _being lied to.

Oh.

There's a librarian!

"Yo!"

I exclaimed.

He shushes me.

"Oh, right.

Yo!"

I whisper.

"I need a book on legendary Pokemon.

The ones in Unova."

They pull a book off the shelf we're in front of.

"Are you blind?"

I blink.

Then I swipe the book out of his hand.

"Maybe."

So I sit down with the book.

I flip to the table of contents.

Hm...

Ah ha!

Reshiram and Zekrom!

What does it have to say about them?

Uh huh...

Hm...

Look's like I'll have to check this out.

This may come as a surprise...

but I actually have a library card.

Shocker, right?

I go up to the desk.

I hand them the book and my card.

"Can I have this?"

"You can't keep it."

"Yeah, I know."

He hands me back the book.

Well, I never thought I'd say this...

Time for some research!

* * *

((What would you say if I told you that I already started working on a Christmas special?))


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Crystal's POV**

Boys are complicated.

Well, I guess I'm alone now.

Hm, what to do...

I guess I'll read a book.

Why the heck does Gold want a book?

That makes no sense.

Sigh...

He makes no sense.

But I love him anyway.

Despite that I've seen him flirting with Green...

Yellow...

Sapphire...

Whitney...

Jasmine...

I think he even mistook Bugsy for a girl once.

That didn't turn out well.

I wonder who dumped him anyway?

He seemed pretty upset.

I'd think he would have gotten used to being dumped by now.

Maybe it was somebody he actually liked for once.

You know...

instead of some random girl.

Who knows.

It's really hard to understand Gold.

Then somebody knocks on the door again.

Gee, I guess I'm pretty popular.

Who could it be now?

I guess I'll go find out.

I reach for the door handle...

then they opened the door themselves.

Ow...

"Oh, sorry Crystal."

They say.

Oh, I know who it is now!

It's Silver!

What the heck is he doing at my house?


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Yellow's POV**

Hm hmm hmm...

I'm bored.

"Are we there yet?"

I ask.

Kitty pretends to loosen his grip.

"Okay, okay!

I was kidding!"

Well, we're just about there.

I think we just passed Mt. Silver.

I'm tired again...

But if I fall asleep, Kitty will _actually_ drop me.

No luck with that.

Nngh...

Anybody got a PokeFlute?

Oh, hey!

I can see Pallet Town from here!

I don't see Red or Green, though.

I wonder what they could be up to.

Well, if that's Pallet Town,

I guess we're almost home.

Then I can take another nap.

You know what would be nice?

If Crystal lived in Kanto.

Then I wouldn't have to fly miles and miles...

just to see her.

Well, it's worth every second of it.

I wish I could tell her how I really feel, but...

the only one who really knows...

is my Uncle Wilton.

"Hey, Yellow!"

Speak of the devil.

Wow, we're already at Viridian?

I didn't know route one was that short.

"Come on down here, Yellow!"

Uncle Wilton calls.

Well, I guess I'm back home.

Home, where Crystal is not with me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Gold's POV**

I've _got _to get Yellow to go out with me!

If I catch a cool Pokemon...

maybe that'll get her attention?

I mean, Red has cool Pokemon.

And she obviously likes Red.

In fact, most of our friends have cool Pokemon.

She could like any of our friends.

Except the girls.

Unless she's le-

Nah!

That's impossible.

Yellow's not lesbian.

Silly me!

Now, let's see...

I could go up to Mt. Silver and catch something.

Hm, but it might take a while...

What am I thinking?!

It's worth it for Yellow!

"Now, Togebo!"

I exclaim.

"Fly me to Mt. Silver!"

Alright!

I'll get Yellow to go out with me...

...if it's the last thing I do!

Hold on...

WAAAH!

I don't have any Pokeballs!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Crystal's POV**

"Oh, hey Silver!"

I say.

"What are you doing here?"

He looks bored.

Actually...

Silver always looks bored.

Nevermind!

"Is Gold here?"

he asks in monotone.

No, but Gold was _just _here...

So was Yellow...

"No, he's not."

I reply.

"How come?"

"I was just wondering..."

Silver says.

He's still speaking in monotone.

He always speaks in monotone.

"When he left Morty and I,

he didn't say where he was going.

I thought he might have...

come...

here..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"You're not buying it, are you?"

he asks.

I shake my head.

"Silver, why are you _actually _here?"

Silver sighs.

"I'm bored!"

he exclaims.

Hey, he's not using monotone anymore.

"I was hoping we could do something...

...together."

Wow, I am popular today.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Yellow's POV**

"Have a nice trip?"

Uncle Wilton asks me.

I nod.

"Yes, mister."

I reply.

"I visited Crystal."

"Ah ha!"

My Uncle Wilton laughs.

"Crystal, eh?

Did you tell her how you feel?"

Uh-oh...

Uh...

"No..."

Uncle Wilton sighs.

"Amarillo, you've got to tell her eventually!"

he exclaims.

I sniffle.

"I... I know...

It's just...

WAAAAAAH!"

I latch onto him.

"I'm so pathetic!"

I cry out.

He pats me on the head.

"It's alright..."

he replies.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with being

lesbian."

Ooh, I hate that word.

"When did things get so complicated?!

Why can't I be normal...

like I used to be?!"

How did I get this mood swing?

I'm not even going through puberty yet...

What?

What did you expect?!

Sigh...

Calm down, down...

Maybe I'll just stay here for a while.


End file.
